Big Bang Theory meets ICarly
by Dts17
Summary: What happens when America's favorite geeks meet the webshow famous ICarly? Crazy things happen, of course! Lol! I don't own Big Bang Theory or ICarly but I do own Matteron and Nova who are my original characters from The Descendants of Sheldon and Leonard.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Bang Theory meets ICarly**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Seattle, Washington: Bushwell Plaza, Apartment 8C**

 **Carly Shay was sitting on the couch holding a mug of coffee watching Girly Cow with her best friend Sam Pucket. Sam wasn't really paying that much attention to the show as she was currently busy trimming her dirty toe nails over the coffee table.**

 **" Sam what are you doing?", Carly asked.**

 **" Trimming my toe nails.", Sam said.**

 **" Over my coffee table?", Carly asked.**

 **" Yeah. What of it?", Sam said.**

 **" I don't want your dirty toe nails on my coffee table.", Carly said.**

 **" So I don't want to walk all the way upstairs to the bathroom and do it in there. That's too much work." Carly just rolled eyes and asked, " You just love to be lazy don't you?"**

 **" Pretty much.", Sam said as she continued trimming her toe nails. Just then, Freddie barged in all excited.**

 **" Carly, Sam, I got something really exciting to tell you!", Freddie excitedly said slamming the door behind him.**

 **" Is it about that giant meatball sticking out of your pants?", Sam jokingly asked.**

 **" There's no giant meatball sticking out my pants!", Freddie exclaimed as he looked at Sam.**

 **" Well bye.", Sam said as she walked away from Freddie completely unamused.**

 **" Sam?!", Carly exclaimed.**

 **" Come on this is big, like very big!", Freddie protested.**

 **" What is it Freddie?", Carly asked.**

 **" You know that lecture hall downtown?", Freddie asked.**

 **" Yeah what about it?", Carly asked.**

 **" I just heard there's going to be a science lecture there tonight!", Freddie excitedly said.**

 **" Oh big whoop dee doo! Why would we want to go to a boring lecture hall to listen to a bunch of geeks and nerds talk about science and all that crap?!", Sam rudely said.**

 **" Because you have no idea who's going to be there!", Freddie exclaimed.**

 **" Oh I'm so very sorry Freddie! Please do tell us who's going to be at this nerd hall before I break your face!", Sam sarcastically said.**

 **" Sam!", Carly exclaimed as she looked at her best friend who just rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Freddie and asked, " Who's going to be there Freddie?"**

 **" Dr. Sheldon Cooper!", Freddie exclaimed.**

 **" Get out! Are you serious?!", Carly exclaimed.**

 **" Yes!", Freddie exclaimed.**

 **" Who's Dr. Sheldon Cooper?", Sam asked completely unamused.**

 **" What?! Que Pasa?!", Carly and Freddie exclaimed as they stared at Sam.**

 **" What?! I don't understand.", Sam said.**

 **" You don't know who he is?!", Carly exclaimed in complete shock.**

 **" No who is he?", Sam asked.**

 **" He's a brilliant theoretical physicist from Caltech University! He has a genius IQ of 187!", Freddie exclaimed.**

 **" Can't believe you're still talking!", Sam rudely said.**

 **" Sam!", Carly exclaimed.**

 **" Come on this is a really big deal for me!", Freddie exclaimed.**

 **" I don't want to go to some boring science lecture! This is like asking me to go hang out with elderly people! None of those are what I enjoy doing!", Sam complained.**

 **" Sam this is Freddie's thing and we're his friends. So we're going to go whether you want to or not.", Carly said.**

 **" But Carls?!", Sam complained.**

 **" Nah uh, I don't want to hear it!", Carly exclaimed.**

 **" Fine, we'll go to the lecture! But you're buying me a bucket of fried chicken for this!", Sam stated with a groan.**

 **" Deal.", Carly said. Then she injected, " Spencer!"**

 **" Ahh, what's going on?! Did something happen out here?!", Spencer exclaimed as he bolted out of his room swinging a crowbar.**

 **" No! We're going to a science lecture downtown. You want come with?", Carly said.**

 **" M'okay, sure. Just let me get my shoes and my jacket!", Spencer said before running off to his room.**

 **" This is going to be the greatest night ever!", Freddie exclaimed as Spencer came back out wearing his shoes and jacket.**

 **" Oh shut up!", Sam exclaimed as she shoved him out the door.**

 **Seattle Women's Penitentiary: Cell Block 9**

 **" I'm coming for you ICarlys! I'm going to make you pay!", Nora Dershlit maliciously said in her cell as she stared at the picture on the wall of Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby. She drew a big X across the picture with a red magic marker. Then she angrily kicked it off the wall with her foot and angrily screamed, " I WILL DESTROY YOU!"**

 **" Dershlit! Keep it down in there!", a female guard shouted as she banged her baton against the wall.**

 **" Leave me alone! You can't tell me what to do!", Nora psychotically screeched at the guard.**

 **" One more outburst and you're going in solitary confinement!", the guard shouted at her.**

 **" Shut up! Go away!", Nora screeched.**

 **" Ok that's it!", the guard shouted before opening the door but the second she did Nora shouted, "Take this you stupid guard!" before kicking her in the head knocking her out. Nora let out a diabolical laugh as the guard hit the floor.**

 **" Revenge is mine ICarlys! Yay for days!", Nora screamed with a psychotic smirk on her face before running off to make her escape. Her ankle bracelet tripped the alarm.**

 **Lecture hall, Downtown Seattle**

 **" I don't understand why we had to come all the way to Seattle to give this lecture. I don't need validation from lesser minds.", Sheldon said as he wrote something on the whiteboard.**

 **" Quit your whinnying Sheldon! You said that to me before when I presented our paper!", Leonard said as he placed his things on the table.**

 **" Yes and that was because I forbade you to do it in the first place.", Sheldon said.**

 **" Really Sheldon?! You're going to act like this in front of a room full of people?! You're not the only person who's smarter than everyone else in here!", Leonard shot back at his roommate/best friend. Before Sheldon could say anything to that Matteron, his 16 year old daughter interrupted.**

 **" Dad I'm bored!", Matteron said twisting a strand of her hair around her finger.**

 **" Then why did you and Nova come here?", Sheldon asked as he stared at his daughter.**

 **" Because Mom and Mrs. Hofstadter went out drinking and Nova and I didn't want to stay at the hotel room alone!", Matteron stated as she rolled her eyes.**

 **" Well what do you want me to do Matteron? Leonard and I have a lecture to do.", Sheldon asked narrowing his eyes at his daughter.**

 **" Why don't you and Nova just go do something.", Leonard said.**

 **" Yes please do!", Sheldon said.**

 **" Alright, fine.", Matteron said. Then she interjected across the room, "Yo Nova!"**

 **" What is it Matteron?", Nova asked who was sitting in a chair. She was Matteron's best friend and Leonard's 16 year old daughter.**

 **" Come on let's go do something. I don't want to sit around in this room being bored.", Matteron said.**

 **" Ok. What do you want to do?", Nova asked getting up from the chair.**

 **" You want to play tag?", Matteron asked.**

 **" Sure. Why not?", Nova said.**

 **" Tag you're it!", Matteron exclaimed as she tapped Nova's shoulder before running out of the room.**

 **" Hey no fair! Matty wait up!", Nova exclaimed as she ran after her best friend. It was at this time that Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer showed up as well as other people. The room began to fill up fast.**

 **" This is awesome! I can't believe we're actually in the same room as Dr. Sheldon Cooper!", Freddie exclaimed as they all sat down.**

 **" The physicist?!", Spencer asked.**

 **" Yes and oh my god there he is!", Freddie exclaimed as he saw Sheldon talking to Leonard.**

 **" That's who you're geeked up about Freddie?! That dork?!", Sam asked as she pointed her fried chicken leg at Sheldon before she took a bite of it.**

 **" He's not a dork Sam he's a physicist.", Freddie said.**

 **" Yeah well you geeks and nerds are all alike to me.", Sam said as she took another bite of her chicken leg.**

 **" Sam knock it off. Stop torturing Freddie.", Carly said.**

 **" Whatever.", Sam said.**

 **" Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D, and Sc.D and this is my colleague, roommate and best friend Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, Ph.D.", Sheldon said as he stood next to Leonard. The entire room of people gave them applause.**

 **Nightclub, Downtown Seattle**

 **Penny and Amy were sitting at a table having a few drinks just talking to each other.**

 **" It's nice we get to spend a few hours together considering the fact that I've been busy with my research and you working at The Cheesecake Factory.", Amy said taking a sip of her cocktail.**

 **" Totally. I just wish Bernadette was able to join us.", Penny said as she took of her cocktail.**

 **" Me too but I guess her and Howard decided to take a vacation.", Amy said.**

 **" Yeah Amy but still it's not a Girls' Night without Bernadette.", Penny said.**

 **" I agree with that Penny.", Amy said.**

 **" What do you think the girls are doing Amy?", Penny asked.**

 **" How should I know Penny? I think Sheldon said something about him and Leonard taking the girls with them. They're at the lecture hall.", Amy said.**

 **" Yeah but still I don't know… WHAT THE HELL?!", Penny exclaimed as she looked up at the tv screen above the bar. It was a breaking news report.**

 **" Breaking news tonight, a dangerous young woman is on the loose after escaping the Seattle Women's Penitentiary. Nora Dershlit was serving a 5 year sentence for a prior kidnapping of Carly Shay, Samantha Pucket, Fredward Benson, and Orenthal Gibson better known as the stars of a popular webshow called ICarly. Here is the mugshot pictures of the young woman in question. If anyone has any information or has seen her please immediately contact the Seattle Police Department.", the female reporter said.**

 **" Oh that doesn't sound good. Amy I'm starting to get a little worried about the girls.", Penny said as she stared at the mugshot of Nora on the tv.**

 **" Penny I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. The girls are with Sheldon and Leonard at the lecture hall.", Amy said taking a sip.**

 **" Yeah but what if that woman shows up there Amy? I don't want her touching our girls.", Penny said.**

 **" I don't want that either bestie but I'm sure everything's fine.", Amy said for reassurance. Penny still wasn't convinced though.**

 **Lecture hall, Downtown Seattle**

 **" I'm gonna get you Matteron!", Nova exclaimed as she chased her best friend around another room.**

 **" In your dreams Nova!", Matteron exclaimed as she continued running. The two girls went around and around a table laughing their heads off before Nova finally grabbed Matteron around the waist. They were having so much fun that they eventually wanted to kick it up a notch by listening to music on Matteron's ipod. As they started dancing around the room Matteron grabbed her ankle and the back of her head twisting her body all over the place. Nova was doing the Running Man. The song they were listening to was Hands Held High by Linkin Park. Once the song was over the next song came up.**

 **Hallway**

 **Unknown to everybody there a young woman in disguise entered the building and began walking the hallways in search of Carly, Sam, and Freddie. Gibby wasn't with them because he was currently hanging out with his girlfriend and didn't know what was about to happen to his friends. The young woman that was searching for them was Nora Dershlit.**

 **" Alright now where are you you filthy ICarlys?!", Nora silently hissed to herself as she hid behind a wall scanning the hallways making sure that no one saw her even though she was in disguise. She shifted position against the wall but ended up knocking over a trash can which made a loud thump. Surprisingly Sheldon and Leonard didn't hear this, but the girls did.**

 **" Oh no.", Nora silently hissed.**

 **Matteron and Nova**

 **" What the hell was that?", Nova asked.**

 **" I don't know, I think that was probably just the wind knocking a tree branch against the window. Hey listen Nova I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back.", Matteron said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.**

 **" Ok Matty. Hurry back soon.", Nova said as she sat down on the floor.**

 **" Will do.", Matteron said.**

 **Hallway**

 **" This is ridiculous, where are they?! Ah screw it I'm going to go find them! But wait, who's that?!", Nora silently hissed as she was about to go find her targets but stopped when she heard someone enter the hallway walking down the hall. It was Matteron, Dr. Sheldon Cooper's daughter. Matteron was completely unaware that Nora was there watching her. A psychotic smile spread across Nora's face as she recognized who Matteron was by the familiar facial features.**

 **" Ha ha, yes! This is even better! It's that physicist's daughter! I think I'll screw with her first!", Nora silently hissed as she watched Matteron disappear into the bathroom.**

 **Oh no, something shady is going to happen! What do you think Nora is going to do to Matteron?! Is she going to attack her or kidnap her, Nova and the ICarlys?! Let me know in the comments. To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Bathroom**

 **Matteron sterilized toilet seat before she used it. Then she used a pair of latex gloves to flush the toilet before she took them off and sterilized the toilet again. The germophobia habits that she inherited from her father were very noticeable. When she saw the sink she didn't even dare to touch it because it was completely dirty.**

 **" Eww I'm not touching that! Curse all these germs!", Matteron hissed as she rubbed her hands with her Purell instead. Then suddenly she heard banging noises coming from the other side of the bathroom door out in the hallway. She began to think that it was her best friend Nova messing with her.**

 **" Nova? Is that you?", Matteron asked but got no response so she walked out and asked, " Nova?" again but the second she shut the door behind her she found herself face to face with Nora Dershlit.**

 **" Well hello Matteron!", Nora maliciously said with a psychotic smirk on her face.**

 **Nova**

 **" Ahhhhhhh!"**

 **" Matteron?! Matty?!", Nova exclaimed as jumped up from the floor when she suddenly heard her best friend's blood-curdling scream followed by a loud bang and then dead silence.**

 **" Come on Matteron this isn't funny! Where are you?!", Nova exclaimed in a panic as she searched the halls before finding something very terrifying. On the floor near the bathroom door she found her best friend's cell phone. She immediately knew what had happened.**

 **Lecture room**

 **" Dr. Cooper!", Nova screamed as she ran into the room in the middle of the lecture.**

 **" Nova what is it?! This better be important! And where's Matteron?!", Sheldon asked his best friend's daughter as he stood up from his seat.**

 **" That's what I wanted to tell you, I think she was kidnapped! I just heard her scream by the bathroom and I found her cell phone laying on the floor!", Nova screamed as she held up her best friend's discarded cell phone. Everyone in the room gasped.**

 **" For god sakes! Sheldon you don't think Dr. Johnson had something to do with this do you?!", Leonard exclaimed as he looked at Sheldon.**

 **" Oh dear Lord! Please excuse me for a moment ladies and gentlemen, I have to go find my daughter and call my wife!", Sheldon exclaimed as he bolted out of the room with Nova running up and down the hallways screaming his daughter's name. Leonard just sat there with a confused look on his face.**

 **" What the chiz is happening?!", Sam asked as she was still eating her fried chicken.**

 **" He said he had to go find his daughter and call his wife.", Carly said.**

 **" Dr. Cooper's got a kid?!", Sam shockingly asked.**

 **" Apparently so.", Freddie said.**

 **Nightclub, Downtown Seattle**

 **Ring ring ring ring ring!**

 **" Your phone is ringing Amy.", Penny said.**

 **" I hear it Penny.", Amy said as she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. Then she said, " It's Sheldon."**

 **" Well answer it!", Penny said.**

 **" Sheldon what is it?", Amy answered but then her tone of voice changed to a worried interjection of, " Wait what?! Ok ok Penny and I are leaving right now! Bye!" as she hung up on her husband.**

 **" Amy what the hell is going on?!", Penny exclaimed.**

 **" Matteron just went missing Penny! We got to go now!", Amy frantically said as she picked up her purse.**

 **" Oh hell!", Penny exclaimed as she grabbed her purse too but as they began to walk away from the table Penny's cell phone started to ring.**

 **" Yeah what Leonard?!", Penny hissed but then her eyes went wide as she slowly pulled her phone away from her ear and closed it leaving her husband hanging.**

 **" Bestie you ok?! What is it?!", Amy frantically asked.**

 **" Leonard just called me and said that Nova just went missing too! I bet it was that Nora Dershlit girl! I knew it!", Penny frantically said as she began to pace the floor.**

 **" Penny calm down! You don't know if that's what really happened!", Amy screamed.**

 **" Oh so it's a coincidence that you and I see a news story about a dangerous young woman on the loose and our girls go missing?! Don't you think that sounds suspicious?! I'm telling you Amy she did something to our girls but I don't know what!", Penny screamed.**

 **" You're right, what do we do?!", Amy screamed.**

 **" We're going to go to the police is what we're going to do! Come on Amy!", Penny screamed as she headed to the door.**

 **" But wait Penny, what about Sheldon and Leonard?!", Amy screamed.**

 **" Forget about Sheldon and Leonard for a minute Amy! We got to go find our girls before that Nora Dershlit girl does something horrible to them!", Penny screamed as she pushed the door open.**

 **" Ok ok! Nora Dershlit, what a stupid name!", Amy screamed as she followed Penny out the door.**

 **" Amy!", Penny hissed.**

 **Lecture hall, Downtown Seattle**

 **" Matteron!", Sheldon screamed as he ran one way down the hallway.**

 **" Nova!", Leonard screamed as he ran another way. The two physicists frantically searched the hallways for their missing daughters running every which way they could think of but they couldn't find them anywhere. It was like they disappeared without a trace. But then the most bizarre thing happened. Carly, Sam, and Freddie suddenly disappeared too when someone suddenly flipped the lights off in the lecture room and then turned them back on leaving Spencer completely dumbfounded as everyone else began to leave.**

 **" Carly, Sam, Freddie! Where did you go?!", Spencer shouted as he began to search for his little sister and her two best friends. When he couldn't find them he freaked out.**

 **Outside**

 **" Sheldon, Penny and I are pulling up in the parking lot to pick you and Leonard up! Both of you come outside now!", Amy screamed at Sheldon through the phone as Penny parked the car with the ignition still on. Sheldon and Leonard came running outside in a panic and met their wives at the car.**

 **" Get in you a**holes!", Penny screamed as she unlocked the doors allowing Sheldon and Leonard to climb in.**

 **" Where are we going?!", Leonard frantically asked as he inhaled through his asthma inhaler.**

 **" Where the hell do you think?! Seattle Police!", Penny screamed as she floored her foot on the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot. Spencer came running out of the building moments later and flagged down a taxi cab. He told the driver to take him to the Seattle Police Department which was the same place that Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, and Amy were heading to. Going in the opposite direction unknown to anyone was a suspicious black vehicle with dark tinted windows. A psychotic young woman's laugh was heard as well as blood-curdling screams.**

 **Nora's house**

 **" Ahhhhhh!", Matteron, Nova, Carly, Sam, and Freddie screamed at each other as they stared at each other from opposite walls of the sound booth in Nora's basement.**

 **" Who are you two?!", Carly exclaimed.**

 **" Matteron Fowler-Cooper and Nova Hofstadter!", Matteron exclaimed.**

 **" And wait a second, aren't you guys from that webshow ICarly?!", Nova exclaimed.**

 **" Yeah!", Carly, Sam, and Freddie exclaimed.**

 **" You heard of us?!", Freddie asked.**

 **" Yeah we've actually seen a few episodes of your webshow. It's pretty funny stuff.", Nova said.**

 **" Thanks. Hey wait a second, you're the same girl we saw running into the room at the lecture hall.", Carly said.**

 **" Yeah. I was trying to get Dr. Cooper's attention because of…this!", Nova exaggerated to make a point.**

 **" Where the hell are we?!", Matteron exclaimed.**

 **" Nora's basement!", Carly exclaimed.**

 **" Who the hell is Nora?!", Nova exclaimed.**

 **" Some psycho chick that was obessed with our webshow. She kidnapped us on her 16th birthday all because she wanted friends and no one else liked her. And then when she got out on parole she kidnapped us again but this time with her psycho insane parents.", Sam said.**

 **" Well that explains why she's a psycho bitch!", Matteron said crossing her arms in front of her chest.**

 **" What was that Matteron?!", Nora screamed as she walked downstairs.**

 **" How the hell do you know my name bi**h?!", Matteron angrily said through the glass.**

 **" Because I know who your dad is!", Nora screamed.**

 **" So that doesn't mean anything! Let us out of here! This isn't funny!", Matteron angrily said.**

 **" No, I don't think I will!", Nora angrily said.**

 **" You're insane Nora!", Sam shouted.**

 **" More like disturbed!", Nora maliciously said.**

 **" You know what if you don't open this door right now I'm going to smash this freaking glass window over your dumbass head!", Matteron hissed.**

 **" You can't smash it, it's maxi glass! And another thing, quit swearing at me!", Nora screamed.**

 **" No I'll swear at you all I want because you deserve it Nora! You're an insane, little bi**h!", Matteron shouted.**

 **" Call me that one more time Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper and you're going to get it!", Nora psychotically screamed.**

 **" Oh that tears it, I'm gonna kill you!", Matteron shouted as she lashed out banging her fists on the glass.**

 **Seattle Police Department**

 **" Yes can I help you?", an officer asked Sheldon, Leonard, Amy, and Penny as the four of them ran into the department in a panic.**

 **" We're here to report two missing teenage girls!", Amy frantically said as she slammed her hand on the counter.**

 **" Ok and who are these girls?", the officer asked.**

 **" They're our daughters!", Sheldon, Leonard, Amy, and Penny simultaneously screamed.**

 **" Ok and what are their names?", the officer asked.**

 **" Matteron Chase Fowler-Cooper and Nova Tina Hofstadter!", the four of them screamed.**

 **" Ok and may I ask who you are?", the officer asked.**

 **" Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper, my husband Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, my bestie Penny Hofstadter, and her husband Dr. Leonard Hofstadter!", Amy frantically said.**

 **" Can I see some ID please?", the officer asked.**

 **" Oh for god sakes!", Leonard screamed as he along with his wife and two friends handed over their IDs to the officer to prove who they were. The officer looked at them for a moment before handing them back.**

 **" Ok, thank you for your cooperation. Now you said that your daughters are missing?", the officer asked.**

 **" Yes!", the four of them screamed.**

 **" Some girl named Nora Dershlit took them!", Penny frantically said.**

 **" What?!", Sheldon and Leonard exclaimed as they stared at Penny. They thought she said something completely nuts.**

 **" Wait, Nora Dershlit? The woman that escaped?", the officer asked.**

 **" Yes!", Penny screamed.**

 **" Escaped?! What the hell are you talking about?!", Leonard exclaimed.**

 **" Amy and I were at a nightclub having a few drinks when a breaking news story came up on the tv about a young woman named Nora Dershlit escaping from prison tonight! Apparently she was serving 5 years for a kidnapping!", Penny frantically said.**

 **" Well how do you know that she has our girls Penny?!", Sheldon asked.**

 **" Oh come on Sheldon think about it! It's not a coincidence that we see a news story and then our girls go missing!", Penny hissed. Sheldon thought for a minute and then he said, " Oh I don't like this at all."**

 **" Oh get over yourself Dr. Whack-a-doodle! Our girls lives are on the line here! This escaped criminal could be hurting our girls doing god knows what to them right now!", Penny hissed.**

 **" Penny, you calling me that is not helping the situation!", Sheldon shot back at her.**

 **" Oh balls!", Penny interjected with a groan rolling her eyes.**

 **Nora's basement**

 **" Matty Matty Matty calm down!", Nova interjected as she grabbed Matteron holding her back.**

 **" I can't calm down Nova! This shit she's doing to us ain't gonna fly!", Matteron shouted as she tried to break free from her best friend's grip. Maurice, Nora's pet chicken, responded to that by clucking loudly into the microphone which echoed into the sound booth speakers causing ear-splitting screams from the two best friends as well as Carly, Sam, and Freddie.**

 **" Just like that stupid chicken! He ain't gonna fly either!", Matteron shouted.**

 **" Don't insult my chicken!", Nora shouted.**

 **" I'll insult him all I want! He's a retarded little dipsh*t!", Matteron angrily shot back. Carly, Sam, and Freddie just gasped at what Matteron said. They couldn't believe that anyone actually had the guts to say something like that to anyone, especially to crazy psychotic Nora.**

 **" You take that back!", Nora pyschotically screamed.**

 **" No! I don't think I will!", Matteron shouted.**

 **" That's telling her Matteron!", Nova exclaimed.**

 **" I'm going to say this one more time, you take that back or I will go OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! YOU GOT THAT?!", Nora psychotically screamed.**

 **" Yeah right you can't do anything to me! You're just a skanky a** wh*re who has no life other than being a psychotic bonehead!", Matteron shot back at her. Carly, Sam, and Freddie busted out laughing at this as well as Nova too.**

 **" I told you to quit swearing at me! That's really inappropriate!", Nora shouted.**

 **" I don't care, we grew up with hearing stuff like that! So I'll talk like that to whoever I think deserves it and in this case it's you! You're a psychotic lunatic! It's no wonder you don't have any friends!", Matteron shouted.**

 **Seattle Police Department**

 **" Hey officer, I got a problem!", Spencer exclaimed as he ran in all out of breath.**

 **" Well what is it? I'm kind of busy with these people right now.", the officer said gesturing toward Sheldon, Leonard, Amy, and Penny.**

 **" My little sister and her two friends are missing!", Spencer exclaimed.**

 **" Oh hell!", Penny hissed as she rolled her eyes. Spencer just stared at her.**

 **" Who are you?", Sheldon asked Spencer as he stared him.**

 **" I'm Spencer Shay I was just at your lecture with my little sister Carly and her two friends Sam and Freddie.", Spencer said. Then he asked, " So what are you doing here?"**

 **" Our daughters are missing too!", the four of them said.**

 **" Well do you know what happened?", Spencer asked.**

 **" Yeah that Nora Dershlit girl!", Amy said.**

 **" Aw quiver beer! I got to make a phone call!", Spencer exclaimed as he took out his phone and called Mrs. Benson, Freddie's overbearing and overprotective mother.**

 **Nora's basement**

 **While Nora was upstairs Matteron started kicking the sound booth door repeatedly.**

 **" Open this dumba** door Nora or you're gonna be sorry!", Matteron shouted as she continued to kick the door.**

 **" Matty why are you doing that?", Carly asked.**

 **" Because this always worked at home Carly! My mom or my dad would come barging in my room and yell at me telling me to stop kicking the door!", Matteron interjected as she continued taking more swings at the door with her leg.**

 **" Yeah well your mom and dad aren't here! They don't even know where we are!", Nova exclaimed.**

 **" Yeah well I don't care! I'm gonna keep doing this until that crazy girl opens this door!", Matteron exclaimed still kicking the door.**

 **" Dude you're just going to end up hurting yourself! We barked up that tree several times with her when she kidnapped us twice already, it never worked!", Sam said.**

 **" Yeah well let me tell you something Sam, Nova and I are much smarter than her! I don't know what her IQ is but I'm pretty d*mn sure that our IQs are much higher than hers! She just thinks she's smarter than us because she's psychotic but she's not! I don't see it!", Matteron said.**

 **" Well then you really don't know her like we do! She'll freaking cream you!", Freddie said.**

 **" I have an IQ of 176 Freddie! Nova and I have dealt with a psychotic maniac before, a mad scientist if you will! He's much worse than her!", Matteron stated.**

 **" Yeah, him and his stupid agents kidnapped us and he tried to cut out our brains with a motorized hand saw!", Nova stated.**

 **" Eww gross, why?!", Sam asked.**

 **" Because he wanted information about the Big Bang Theory, the theory of how the Earth was supposively formed and we didn't give it to him.", Matteron said.**

 **" Not to mention Matteron's boyfriend unfortunately wound up in this mess too because Agent McGavin locked him in his bedroom closet before him and his stupid partner Agent Rex showed up at Caltech!", Nova said.**

 **" You have a boyfriend?", Carly asked Matteron.**

 **" Yeah, his name's Alex. He's the son of my dad's nemesis.", Matteron said.**

 **" Why are you dating the son of a person your dad hates?", Sam asked.**

 **" Sam?!", Carly exclaimed.**

 **" Because he's cute, he likes me and I like him. Here I'll show you a picture.", Matteron said as she pulled out a small heart-shaped picture of her and Alex together.**

 **" That's your boyfriend?!", Carly asked. Matteron nodded her head.**

 **" Nice, he's good looking!", Sam said.**

 **" Thanks.", Matteron said as she put the picture away.**

 **" What about you? You dating anyone Nova?", Sam asked.**

 **" Yeah, I'm dating this guy named Jordyn. He's pretty cute too. He's on the football team at our school.", Nova said.**

 **" You're dating a football player?!", Freddie asked.**

 **" Yeah. His position is wide receiver.", Nova said twisting a strand of her hair.**

 **" What school do you two go to?", Carly asked.**

 **" Pasadena High School.", Matteron and Nova said.**

 **" Oh, well we go to Ridgeway.", Carly said.**

 **" And what about crazy psycho up there? What school did she go to?", Matteron asked gesturing her head toward the stairs.**

 **" Ponderosa High School.", Carly, Sam, and Freddie said.**

 **" Ok that is the dumbest name for a high school! Ponderosa sounds like the name of a steakhouse restaurant!", Nova said as she laughed.**

 **" That's because it is Nova. And it's more than just a steakhouse it's got a buffet too.", Matteron said as she looked at her best friend.**

 **" Two of my favorite things in one restaurant, these chicks are the best!", Sam exclaimed.**

 **" Ow this food pocket is burning my mouth!", Nora screamed in pain as came back down the stairs carrying a food pocket on a plate.**

 **" Oh great, psycho girl's back!", Nova sarcastically said.**

 **" Shut your mouth Nova! I'm not psycho!", Nora shot back at her.**

 **" Yes you are! That's what got you sent to prison in the first place!", Carly screamed.**

 **" Shut up or I'm gonna… oh god I'm gonna boot!", Nora exclaimed as she suddenly bolted back up the stairs covering her mouth. Once she was upstairs she hurled into the fireplace.**

 **Seattle Police Department**

 **" Where's Freddie?!", Mrs. Benson screamed in Spencer's face when she finally showed up.**

 **" Mrs. Benson calm down! It was that Nora Dershlit girl again!", Spencer screamed at her.**

 **" That skunkbag!", Mrs. Benson screamed.**

 **" When I get my hands on that Nora Dershlit girl I'm going to kick her a**! That bi**h crossed the line!", Penny screamed.**

 **" Yeah you hear that Nora?! You crossed the line you stupid bi**h!", Amy screamed.**

 **" Did you just say Nora Dershlit?!", Mrs. Benson screamed at the two women.**

 **" Yes! She kidnapped our daughters!", Penny and Amy screamed.**

 **" Oh I know that feeling! She's got my son too!", Mrs. Benson screamed.**

 **" And Carly and Sam!", Spencer screamed.**

 **" Yeah but what are we going to do?! We don't even know where this Nora girl lives!", Leonard screamed.**

 **" We do! Carly texted me the addressed a long time ago, although I can't really remember when I think it was…!", Spencer said but was interrupted by Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, and Amy screaming, " Just get the address Spencer!"**

 **" Alright!", Spencer exclaimed as he pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his text messages from Carly.**

 **Nora's basement**

 **As the 5 teens tried to figure out how to get out of there Matteron suddenly stumbled upon a great discovery. As she was feeling around her mid-section her hand suddenly rested on something solid, smooth, and hard in one of her pockets of her jean jacket she was wearing. She reached in and discovered it was her ipod touch. She suddenly began to get an idea. She pressed her back against the wall away from the maxi glass window and went into her settings. She clicked on WiFi and scrolled through the network names. Matteron clicked on one of them that she guessed was the right one and began guessing the password. Surprisingly, it worked.**

 **" Yes ha ha! That girl may be psychotic but she is dumb as a board!", Matteron quietly exclaimed as she let out a silent laugh. She then went to her text messaging box.**

 **" What are you doing Matteron?!", Carly asked.**

 **" I'm sending a text out to my dad!", Matteron quietly said.**

 **" What?!", Carly, Sam, and Freddie exclaimed.**

 **" Your ipod has messaging on it?!", Freddie exclaimed.**

 **" Yes it does now keep it down, Nora doesn't know that! If she hears you she'll destroy this too! This is the only thing we have left to connect us to the outside world because she already destroyed our cell phones!", Matteron quietly hissed. She went about texting her message and sent it.**

 **" How the chiz are you texting on that thing?!", Sam quietly asked.**

 **" I'm using the WiFi signal in this house. I guessed the network and the password.", Matteron quietly said.**

 **" Hey you might want to put that away, Nora's coming!", Nova quietly hissed. Matteron quickly stuffed her ipod back in her pocket as Nora came back downstairs.**

 **" Ok I'm good now!", Nora exclaimed as she went back to eating her food pocket.**

 **Seattle Police Department**

 **As Spencer was still searching for the Dershlits' address on his phone Sheldon suddenly got a text message from Matteron.**

 **" Now hold on wait a minute, I just got a text message!", Sheldon exclaimed as he looked at his phone.**

 **" Well who's it from Dr. Whack-a-doodle?!", Penny screamed.**

 **" It's Matteron!", Sheldon exclaimed.**

 **" Oh sweet Jesus! What does it say?!", Amy exclaimed.**

 **" It says: I'm texting with my ipod because Nora destroyed all our cell phones and she's holding us captive in her basement in a sound booth! Get us out of here!", Sheldon exclaimed as he read his daughter's text.**

 **" Oh thank god! Spencer hurry up with the address already!", Amy screamed.**

 **" Ok just stop screaming at me Amy! I'm going as fast as I can!", Spencer shot back as he continued searching. Then he exclaimed, " I got it!"**

 **Nora's basement**

 **" You're really rude and crazy Nora! You know that?!", Freddie hissed at her.**

 **" I told you I'M NOT CRAZY! I'm more of a disturbed person!", Nora screeched.**

 **" Well then maybe you need some insight about what real, true friends do with each other!", Matteron shouted.**

 **" Yeah Dershlit!", Nova shouted.**

 **" Oh really?! And just what is it that you think you're gonna do?!", Nora hissed. Matteron pulled out her ipod with a smirk on her face.**

 **" What the heck is that?!", Nora screamed.**

 **" It's an ipod touch you dummy! Now shut up and listen!", Matteron shot back.**

 **" Yeah, because we're about to show just the kind of thing that real, true friends do with each other! This is your lesson!", Nova shouted.**

 **" Wait what the chiz is happening?!", Sam asked.**

 **" You'll see, hit it Matty!", Nova exclaimed.**

 **" You got it Nova!", Matteron exclaimed as she hit play on her ipod. The song that started to play was Karaoke Social Club's Glamorous( Karaoke Version). The girls started to shake their hips as Matteron turned the song up to full volume. Then they completely busted out dancing making Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Nora's mouths drop open. Carly, Sam, and Freddie were amused by the two best friends dancing skills but Nora wasn't.**

 **" What are you doing?! What is this?!", Nora screamed.**

 **" This is shut up and pay attention bi**h!", Matteron exclaimed.**

 **" Yeah what she said!", Nova exclaimed.**

 **" Oh shut it Hofstadter!", Matteron exclaimed as she began to laugh.**

 **" You shut it Cooper!", Nova exclaimed as she began to laugh too.**

 **" That's Fowler-Cooper!", Matteron laughed.**

 **" Oh what difference does it make?! Your last name is still Cooper!", Nova laughed as she locked hands with Matteron.**

 **" Yes I get it my last name is Cooper! You don't need to repeat it Nova!", Matteron laughed as the two best friends began to spin.**

 **" Oh shut up Matteron!", Nova laughed as the two of them continued spinning.**

 **" Stop that! This isn't funny!", Nora screamed.**

 **" Zip it Nora!", Nova shouted.**

 **" Hey Nova!", Matteron exclaimed.**

 **" Yeah Matteron?!", Nova exclaimed.**

 **" Nora said that this was maxi glass right?!", Matteron exclaimed.**

 **" Yeah, what about it?!", Nova exclaimed.**

 **" What if our combined speed and weight completely takes out this window?! What do you think?!", Matteron exclaimed.**

 **" I don't know! Let's see!", Nova exclaimed.**

 **" I told you that you can't bust that!", Nora psychotically screamed.**

 **" Yeah well we'll see if your stupid maxi glass is a match for us!", Matteron shouted.**

 **" Yeah we're gonna test its strength to see if it can actually withstand our force against it!", Nova shouted. The two girls began spinning faster and faster like a playground merry-go round. Sweat began dripping down their faces.**

 **" Oh I'd really like to see you try and fail miserably!", Nora said with a psychotic laugh.**

 **" We'll see about that Nora!", Nova shouted.**

 **" You guys are seriously going to try to bust that window out?!", Carly exclaimed.**

 **" Yes!", the girls exclaimed.**

 **" Well go for it! Take it out!", Sam exclaimed.**

 **" That's what we're doing!", Matteron and Nova exclaimed.**

 **" Don't you dare do it or you're going to feel my wrath! I'm warning you!", Nora screamed.**

 **" Too late Nora! 3, 2, 1, hit it!", Matteron screamed as her and Nova slammed their bodies against the window so hard that the frame of the window buckled and the enitre window busted out onto the floor causing a loud, psychotic screech from Nora. The noise of the window hitting the floor also spooked Maurice.**

 **" YES!", Carly, Sam, and Freddie exclaimed as they high-fived each other.**

 **" YES, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!", Matteron and Nova exclaimed making a reference to Star Wars as they high-fived each other as well.**

 **" You're gonna pay for that! How dare you break my maxi glass!", Nora screamed.**

 **" I don't think so! Get her!", Matteron exclaimed as the 5 of them jumped out the open window frame chasing Nora up the stairs with her screaming her head off. As a fight broke out the police suddenly barged in with Sheldon, Amy, Penny, Leonard, Spencer and Mrs. Benson.**

 **" Freeze Nora!", an officer shouted as him and other officers pointed their guns at her.**

 **" No! I'm not going back to prison! You can't make me! Back off!", Nora screamed.**

 **" Come here Nora so we can kick your crazy a**!", Penny screamed as her and Amy chased Nora around the house screaming at her. Nora started to throw things at the two women psychotically screaming at them which caused Sheldon and Leonard to intervene thinking their wives were going to get hurt.**

 **" Get away from me!", Nora screamed as she continued to throw objects at them.**

 **" No! You screwed with our daughters so you're gonna pay!", Sheldon shouted as he chased Nora around the kitchen.**

 **" Yeah, take this you little psycho bi**h!", Amy screamed as she whacked Nora in the face with her purse knocking her to the floor much like the time when she whacked Penny in the nose by accident after arguing with Bernadette about Sheldon and Howard over the parking space at Caltech.**

 **" Yeah you go mom!", Matteron exclaimed from the doorway of the kitchen.**

 **" Oh shut up! I'm gonna kill you Matteron!", Nora shouted as she shot up from the floor and tried to chase after Matteron making her scream but Sheldon grabbed Nora's arms and held her back.**

 **" You touch my daughter and you're dead Nora!", Sheldon shouted.**

 **" Get off of me Dr. Cooper! Help me Maurice!", Nora screamed as she tried to repeatedly hit Sheldon in the stomach but it did absolutely nothing. Maurice came walking in clucking loudly but Matteron shouted, " Ok that's it! I've had enough of this stupid annoying chicken!" before she took a sword from the living room to Maurice's head decapitating him right in front of Nora which caused her to scream. Carly, Sam, and Freddie's mouths just dropped open when they saw this.**

 **" NOOOOOO, MAURICE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS MATTERON COOPER! YOU CROSSED THE LINE BY KILLING MY CHICKEN!", Nora screamed in psychotic rage.**

 **" No you crossed the line by messing with us in the first place! This is what you get Nora! You're the reason your beloved pet chicken is now over the Rainbow Bridge!", Matteron shouted as she tossed the animal blood-covered sword to the floor. It hit the floor with a loud metal clang.**

 **" I"M GONNA KILL YOU!", Nora screeched in anger as she broke free from Sheldon's grip and lashed out at her but she was grabbed by two police officers.**

 **" Get off of me! Let go!", Nora screeched as she was slapped with handcuffs.**

 **" You've caused enough trouble tonight Nora! Take her away!", one officer said.**

 **" No! I'll be back for my revenge on the ICarlys and that includes you dirty Big Bang Theories too especially Dr. Cooper's daughter for murdering my chicken! I'm the character that never dies!", Nora screeched.**

 **" Yeah right Nora! Get her out of here!", Matteron exclaimed. As Nora was being taken away she cried, "Maurice, no! I will avenge you!"**

 **" Yes!", the teens exclaimed as they celebrated.**

 **" That was amazing!", Carly exclaimed.**

 **" Yeah dude that was insane! I've wanted to kill Maurice several times but I never got the chance to like you just did!", Sam exclaimed.**

 **" Yeah well Nora can finally shut her face about her stupid chicken now! There's his dead corpse with his decapitated head!", Matteron exclaimed as she pointed at the dead chicken on the floor.**

 **" Oh my god did you see how pissed off she was when she saw that?!", Nova exclaimed.**

 **" I know, I feel bad!", Matteron sarcastically said but then she exclaimed, " Bazinga, no I don't!" as she laughed.**

 **" That's my girl!", Sheldon said with a smile.**

 **" Oh dad!", Matteron laughed.**

 **" Wait a minute, so what just happened here?", Mrs. Benson asked.**

 **" Matteron decapitated Maurice! She killed him in front of Nora!", Sam exclaimed.**

 **" Fudge balls, are you kidding?!", Spencer exclaimed.**

 **" No, there's his dead corpse!", Freddie exclaimed as he pointed at Maurice's dead corpse.**

 **" So what do we do with him now?", Nova asked.**

 **" Fried chicken baby!", Sam exclaimed which gained a chorus of, " Yeah!" from the others.**

 **Apartment 8C**

 **" Oh my god, that was a good tasty chicken!", Sam exclaimed as she laid on the couch with barbaque sauce all over her lips.**

 **" I totally agree! Maurice Dershlit had some really good meat in him!", Matteron said from the floor.**

 **" You said it bestie!", Nova said as she fist-bumped her best friend. Sam then let out a loud belch and others exclaimed, " Aw Sam!"**

 **" You know, we actually have a friend that has the same first name as you.", Matteron said to Sam.**

 **" Yeah? What's the chick's name?", Sam asked.**

 **" Samantha Goldstein but we also call her Sam too.", Matteron and Nova said.**

 **" Nice.", Sam said. They all continued to talk to each other until they went their separate ways for the night.**

 **Meanwhile…**

 **" MAURICE! WHY?!", Nora screeched as she laid there on the cell floor sobbing.**

 **" SHUT UP NORA! QUIT YOUR D*MN CRYING!", one inmate shouted from another cell.**

 **" YEAH, NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU!", another inmate shouted.**

 **" I DON'T CARE! I'M MOURNING THE LOSS OF MY CHICKEN BECAUSE SOME DEAD-BEAT DAUGHTER OF A GENIUS PHYSICIST KILLED HIM!", Nora cried.**

 **" WHO CARES!", other inmates shouted.**

 **" SHUT UP! LET ME MOURN IN PEACE!", Nora cried.**

 **" Dershlit! You have a phone call coming from another prison!", a male guard snapped as he handed her the phone.**

 **" Who the heck is this calling me?!", Nora cried when she put the phone to her ear.**

 **" It's your parents Nora?! Who do you think it is?!", Mrs. Dershlit screamed at her daughter.**

 **" Mother why are you calling me?! I'm not in the mood for this!", Nora cried.**

 **" Why are you crying?!", Mr. Dershlit screamed.**

 **" Because Maurice was murdered!", Nora cried.**

 **" What?!", Mr. Dershlit screamed.**

 **" Did those pathetic ICarlys do this?!", Mrs. Dershlit screamed.**

 **" No! It was that stupid daughter of Dr. Cooper! She did this by decapitating Maurice's head off right in front of me!", Nora cried.**

 **" Well then those Coopers are heartless people!", Mrs. Dershlit screamed.**

 **" I say we plan our escape and plot our revenge against them for this!", Mr. Dershlit screamed. His wife nodded her head in agreement while Nora grew a malicious looking smile on her face.**

 **Goodbye Maurice, the Rainbow Bridge welcomes you.**

 **Oh great, it seems that the Dershlits are out to get the Coopers! What do you think will happen to Sheldon, Amy and their daughter Matteron in the next chapter? Let me know in the comments. To be continued…**


End file.
